Besándose en un árbol
by Ava Quant
Summary: [Alguien] y [alguien] sentados en un árbol! B e s á n d o s e! El elenco de Gundam Seed es arrastrado al juego


**BESANDOSE EN UN ARBOL.**

**_Aclaración:_** Gundam SEED no me pertenece, tampoco la canción. La idea original le pertenece a YunCyn. Realizado con el permiso del autor.

**_Advertencia:_** lo siento si algunos comentarios pudieran ofenderte de alguna manera. Es un fic no-yaoi, que fue hecho sin pensar y no tiene punto (hey! Es humor. Se supone que no debe tener punto)

* * *

Uno. **Chica-CIC **y **piloto-del-skygrasper.**

**-**

_Miriallia y Tolle_

_Sentados en un árbol!_

_B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!_

_Primero, viene el amor!_

_Luego, el matrimonio!_

_-_

Dearka:_ luego, Tolle es decapitado por un cochecito volador!_

Milly: (mirándolo disgustada) Dearka!

Tolle: te voy a poseer.

Dearka: (sonriendo malignamente) de acuerdo. Llamaré al reverendo Malchio. Alguien se anota para un exorcismo?

* * *

Dos. **Novia-Maligna **y **Novio-Abandonado**

**-**

_Flay y Sai,_

_Sentados en un árbol!_

_B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!_

-

Flay: como demonios treparía a un árbol? Osea, arruinaría totalmente mi vestido!

Los demás miembros del elenco solo giran los ojos.

* * *

Tres. **Novia-Maligna **y **Hombre-Genocida-Enmascarado.**

**-**

_Flay y Rau…_

_-_

Rau: (risa malévola) No pretendo a niñas que acaban de llegar a la pubertad. Puedo ser un genocida pero no soy un pedófilo.

* * *

Cuatro. **Capitana **y **Piloto-del-Moebius.**

**-**

_Murrue y Mwu,_

_Sentados en un árbol!_

_B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!_

_-_

Mwu: (sonriendo maliciosamente) Yo escogería un lugar más acogedor.

Murrue: como la gravedad cero en el espacio. (risitas)

* * *

Cinco. **Chica-Bonita **y **Café-Maniático.**

**-**

_Aisha y Andy_

_Sentados en un árbol!_

_B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!_

_-_

Rau: (risita) no hay duda que ese chico te matará.

Andy: (a la defensiva) Hey! No me mató!

* * *

Seis. **Vice-Capitana-Despechada **y **Piloto-del-Moebius.**

**-**

_Natarle y Mwu,_

_Sentados en un árbol!_

_-_

Murrue: (ojos destellantes) mas les vale que eso sea lo único que estén haciendo allá, o abran Lohengrins disparando!

* * *

Siete. **Vice-Capitana-Despechada **y **Maniático-Genocida.**

**-**

_Natarle y Azrael,_

_Sentados en un árbol!_

-

Orga: M-A-T-Á-N-D-O-S-E!

Crot: _Primero, viene el "bang"!_

Shani: _Luego, los "ouchies!"_

_Druggies: Luego, el "boom!" de los cañones Gottfried!_

…

Murrue: Eso fue… interesante.

Mwu: Conociendo a Azrael, eso es extremadamente romántico.

* * *

Ocho. **Piloto-Pianista **y **Piloto-Con-Fetiche-Auto-Destructivo.**

**-**

_Nicol y Athrun…_

-

Nicol: (moviéndose lentamente) continúa y te mostraré como se siente ser cortado a la mitad dentro del Blitz.

Athrun: no me gustan los niños… o los niños que se vean como niñas, valga la aclaración. Sin ofender, Nicol.

Nicol: No te preocupes.

Athrun: talvez niñas que se ven como niños, pero nunca al revés.

Cagalli: (moviéndose lentamente) Que demonios quisiste decir con eso?

* * *

Nueve. **Piloto-Cascarrabias **y **Piloto-Súper-Cool**

**-**

_Yzak y Dearka,_

_Sentados en un árbol!_

_B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!_

-

Yzak: (poniéndose verde) Si claro!

Dearka: (poniéndose azul) Como si yo fuera a hacer eso con un hombre!

Otros miembros del elenco se estremecen al pensarlo.

* * *

Diez. **Chica-CIC **y** Piloto-Súper-Cool**

**-**

_Miriallia y Dearka,_

_Sentados en un árbol!_

_B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!_

-

Dearka: al fin algo con sentido!

_Primero, viene el amor!_

_Luego…_

-

Tolle: _viene Milly con un cuchillo! Y finalmente Flay con una pistola para volarte los sesos!_

Kira: Woah. Te hace preguntarte como se las arreglo para meter eso en la canción.

Sai: Por eso fue que apareció sin aliento.

* * *

Once. **Novia-Maligna **y **Piloto-Debilucho.**

**-**

_Flay y Kira,_

_Sentados en un árbol!_

_B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!_

-

Murdoch: de alguna forma, no creo que eso sea lo único que estén haciendo allá arriba.

El resto del Arcángel asiente con la cabeza con sonrisas hentai en sus rostros.

* * *

Doce. **Cantante **y **Piloto-Con-Fetiche-Auto-Destructivo.**

**-**

_Lacus y Athrun,_

_Sentados en un árbol!_

_B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!_

-

Athrun: (sonrojado/buscando a Cagalli con la vista) yo nunca haría esto!

Lacus: para empezar, Athrun no sabe como trepar a un árbol.

Al resto del elenco se les forman gotas de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

* * *

Trece. **Princesa-Masculina **y **Piloto-Debilucho.**

-

_Cagalli y Kira,_

_Sentados en un árbol!_

_B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!_

Kira: Que! Ella es mi hermana gemela! Y es menor que yo! Eso es incesto!

Cagalli: (golpea a Kira en la cabeza) Idiota! Yo soy mayor!

Kuzzey: (pensativo) Bueno podría ser posible en un universo alterno.

Cagalli: Bueno, estamos en ESTE universo! (golpea a Kuzzey en la cabeza)

* * *

Catorce. **Piloto-Debilucho **y **Piloto-Con-Fetiche-Auto-Destructivo.**

-

_Kira y Athrun,_

_Sentados en un árbol!_

_B-E-S-A…_

-

Athrun: (verde) Eso es enfermizo!

Kira: (estremecido) Si! Y acaso no te lo dijo Lacus? Athrun no puede trepar un árbol!

Athrun: HEY!

* * *

Quince. **Cantante **y **Piloto-Debilucho.**

-

_Lacus y Kira,_

_Sentados en un árbol!_

_B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!_

_Primero, viene el amor!_

_Luego, el matrimonio!_

_Luego, viene Haro en un cochecito de bebes!_

-

Kira: (ojos como platos) QUE? POR QUE UN HARO!

Lacus: Ah, no es eso dulce y precioso?

* * *

Guardando lo mejor para el final. **Princesa-Masculina **y **Piloto-Con-Fetiche-Auto-Destructivo.**

-

_Cagalli y Athrun,_

_Sentados en un árbol!_

_B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!_

_Primero, viene el amor, _

_Luego, el matrimonio,_

_Luego, viene un bebé en un cochecito._

-

Athrun esta alucinando con estrellitas en los ojos.

Cagalli, igual.

Azrael: Bueno, solo esperen a ver Destiny.

Azrael es aplastado por las armas más poderosas del Strike Rouge y del Justice… junto a los abuchidos de los fervientes fans de Athrun-Cagalli.

_**

* * *

Notas de la autora: **_no tengo nada contra el yaoi. Es sólo que no es mi estilo. Si de alguna manera resultaste ofendido, me disculpo. Esto es enteramente humor. Pero no me dolería recibir reviews… creo que ya probé cuando amo la pareja Athrun/Cagalli 

_**Notas de la traductora:**_ espero les haya gustado, existe también una versión Destiny de este fic, espero publicarla pronto. Mientras díganme que les pareció :D

Como siempre pueden mandar cualquier review dirigido a la autora original (**_mumyou nanashi_**) que yo se los traduzco. Cuídense mucho cayito.

_**Ava.**_


End file.
